MC: Veronica
Veronica is one of the three Magical Girls who join Eric(a)'s party. While exploring the Tomb of Garak, Eric(a) discovers Veronica speaking with the Magico Lord Garak. In exchange for Veronica's assistance in resurrecting him, Garak offers her sufficient power to claim the throne of Noble House Serdak, defeating her siblings and securing her future. Veronica's hesitation over sacrificing magical girls to do so angers him, but the argument ends abruptly when they notice they are being watched. Combat ensues, and in the end the Cutie Knights defeat Veronica and destroy the Magico Lord's current form. Veronica begins to panic, realizing she suddenly has no friends in Camp and no supernatural beings to protect her. Natalie comes to the rescue moments later, offering to protect Veronica herself. Although initially hesitant, Veronica acknowledges the team's power and accepts Eric(a) and the others as her loyal minions. Personality When first encountered, Veronica comes across as a deeply unpleasant individual. Surrounded by a cloud of sycophants, she insults or ignores Eric(a) whenever she is approached. However, this mask eventually slips once she joins the team. Behind it, we find someone living with unimaginable pressure who nonetheless marches forward with absolute confidence. A lifetime spent preparing for the assassins and power plays of the Itone Royal Court has left Veronica more than willing to face down the simple training missions Marianne has in store for her here at Camp. The spoiled princess who held court over the cafeteria lunch table is actually a brutal combatant, gleefully getting her hands dirty to accomplish whatever needs doing, be it skulls cracked, computer systems hacked, or mystical artifacts brute-forced into compliance. While most other Magical Girls-In-Training dread their time here, Veronica takes it all in stride, directly applying her will until everything behaves as it should. That being said, things don't always work out perfectly for her. When Veronica's bargain with Garak crumbles, she panics, losing her composure and abandoning all hope until Natalie steps in. She's just as lost when it comes to romance; while she is perfectly comfortable with the notion of a proper Vir marriage to a male noble for the sake of political gains, building alliances, and procreation, she becomes flustered any time her actual lesbian tendencies start to kick in - a frequent occurrence given the Camp's all-girl population. Base Stats Weapons Veronica's weapons are staves and sceptres, which all deal Blunt damage. Stat Improvements * Gains +200 HP, +5 DEF and +5 MDF upon completing Alaska Mission. * Gains +5 ATK if she accompanies Eric(a) during the trip to Earth. Affection Bonuses * 2: +5 ATK * 4: +5 MAT, +5 MDF Skills Special * Life-Stealing Touch * Mana Theft * Luring Flare ** Requires completing Alaska Mission. Magic * Absorb Heat * Dampening Field ** Requires Veronica to accompany Eric(a) to Earth. * Drain Strength * Thermal Drain ** Requires a minimum affection of 4. Relationship Depending on your choices throughout the game, Veronica may come to see you as much more than just a useful minion. Raising her affection level will further your relationship, as well as improving her combat abilities. Affection You can raise Veronica's affection in the following ways: * Spying on Lovebirds: Near the Director's house, Veronica can be found spying on Amy and Skudis. When confronted, she'll act as though she finds the behavior disgusting. Telling her "I think it's sweet." will momentarily trick her into revealing her true feelings on the subject. * First Dinner: After the Alaska Mission, speak to her and agree to dinner. * Take a Bow: During the morning, if you have the Bubble Butt Transformation, when asking Veronica "So you are a princess?", Eric(a) will notice Veronica ogling their butt during their mocking bow. Choosing to "Tease her for a bit" will boost Veronica's affection before making her run away embarrassed, taking a chunk of your life force (100 HP) with her. * Second Dinner: Invite Veronica for a dinner. She will refuse, unless you have both the Bubble Butt Transformation and at least C Cup Breasts. * It's a Trap: During the events in the Big Tree, agree with Veronica's suspicions, saying that "It might be a trap". * Unsophisticated Point of View: Simply defeat Sea Witch in the Mermaid Caves. * Third Dinner: Invite her for dinner. She will agree if you have at least 4 affection and will invite you to her spaceship instead. * Fourth Dinner: Simply speak with her about dinner. She and Isonei will operate on Eric(a), adding augmentations to their brain. * Fifth Dinner: Invite her for dinner. This leads to a possible Nipple Piercings Transformation. Bad Endings She's Not Great At Keeping Secrets: * If you try to tell Veronica about Eric(a)'s secret prior to being shown her spaceship, Veronica will excuse herself, returning with Marianne moments later. She will then accuse Eric(a) of being a man and a rapist. Marianne quickly confirms that the male part of her story is true, and immediately turns Eric(a) into a cowgirl before sending them away for the Cowgirl Game Over scene. ** This can be averted if Eric(a) is a full girl, such as via the Cutie Magic Transformation. In that case, Marianne angrily leaves, and Veronica threatens Eric(a) with a tale about the failure of a vir, and that this is what will happen if Eric(a) "lies" again to her.